Fragment Delight
by radiiata
Summary: A Yzak x Shiho One Shot! He had pride, he wanted to look something for her but will he give up his pride just for her?


Fragment Delight

Writer: Dai-Chan04

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and it's characters. I'm just a normal fanatic and use the name of their characters + description giving credit within.

**Writers Notes:**

**This is a one shot fanfiction for Yzak and Shiho, hope you like em please, read and review! Love 3**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The silver haired walked away from his personal bathroom with a bathrobe around him. He was walking towards his bed when the phone rang delivering a message.

"who might this be?"- he asked to himself.

He took the celphone from his night table and saw the following message,

'_Meet you at the destiny café at 10:32 AM _ - Shiho"

The silver haired just smiled, leaving his celphone back to his night table and heading to his closet.

---- Destiny Café ----

It is 10:35 AM and a brown haired girl was sitting on a table alone with a cup of hot cocoa.

"where the hell is he? He is late… " – the brown haired girl said as she saw her clock. "10:36… late, you are screwed, Yzak Joules"

Indeed, he was late, exactly one hour late. On the other hand, Yzak ran all the way into Destiny Café finding his fiancé sitting on a table. He walked slowly to her, afraid that she will scream to him and kick him in the ass.

"you are late, Joule" – she said.

"so?" – he said, waiting for a response.

"So? That is the only thing you have to say? You left me here, waiting like one hour and you say that?" – she questioned as she stand up from her chair. " NEVER IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE DO THAT AGAIN JOULES! I WILL ---- / she was interrupted as Yzak placed his lips on top of hers. First, she didn't wanted to, but she gave in.

"Will you now shut up, Shiho?"- He teased.

"Make me " – she said as she bite her lip.

Yzak was about to do something to Shiho when a blonde haired man appeared in the middle of their "discussion".

"No porn here, sorry" – the blonde hair man laughed.

"Ugh… Dearka… what are you doing here?" – Yzak said with a very annoyed voice.

"Just checking you out. So, what are you going to do tonight?" – Dearka teased as he sends a glare to yzak.

"What do you mean, Dearka?" – Shiho finally spoken.

"Well…" Yzak gave a death glare. "nevermind, gotta go see milly!" Dearka ran away as fast as he could.

"Weird guy" – Shiho said as she sat down. "Mind sitting down?"

"Yeah, sure" – he replied as he sat down.

A waitress appeared in their table. She asked, "Sir, what can I serve for you?"

"A cappuccino please" – he replied.

"Coming right up" The waitress spoke as she walked away.

"So… why did you wanted to meet me here?" – Yzak asked

"Don't you know what day is today?"- Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"August 2? " – yzak replied in unison.

"You don't remember don't you?" – Shiho gave a death glare.

"it is labor day?"

"Nope… it is our first anniversary together you know…" Shiho gave a sad smile.

"_OH I TOTALLY FORGOT!" – Yzak thought. "What do I do, what do I do?"- _Yzak was thinking about how to get out of this.

"It doesn't matter anyways, back to the point. Just wanted to tell you to meet me at my house, 9 PM. don't be late. " – Shiho smiled at Yzak and stand up from her chair. "Have to go now, remember, 9 o clock at night at my house."

Shiho gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend and ran out of the Café. Yzak was thinking on what to give Shiho on their first anniversary, he couldn't say what she liked because she was hardly a woman of flowers + chocolates.

"I might have to call Dearka.." Yzak said out loud.

"Not necessary, I'm here" – Dearka suddenly appeared in front of Yzak.

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHHH DEAAAAAAARRRRRRRKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What are you doing here? Where is Milly?" – Yzak shouted out.

"Hey, calm down, I didn't went to Milly's house, I was here all the time… So 9 o clock at HER HOUSE HUH?" Dearka smirked

"Yeah, and you are not invited" Yzak joked.

"You know what to give her?" Dearka raised his eyebrow as he saw Yzak's confuse face. "I knew it, you are good with business, not good with woman"

"Hey, at least I'm not a woman stalker like you"

"Was that a compliment?" Dearka joked.

"ahuh… back to the topic, what can I give her?"

"one question… have you ever have sex?"

Yzak blushed.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because, that is what I gave Milly in our anniversary last month, a big saucy night" Dearka smiled.

"WHAAAAT?" Yzak just choked. "You are such a dirty ass!"

"Get to know me now we do it often"

"JUST SHUT UP DEARKA… ENOUGH OF NONSENSE" Yzak said madly.

"That makes me think you haven't "– Dearka poked on his own coffee.

"And what makes you think I'm going to make the same steps as you did?"

"Don't tell me you never desired Shiho in lingerie"

Yzak choked twice. He was having a "personal" talk with his best friend about something he didn't want to mention.

"Oh come on Yzak, don't tell you don't remember those porn videos you watch with me…" Dearka grinned.

"Go to hell Dearka"

"Well, now that you say it, think about it. I'm going to see Milly, see ya! Later you tell me how it went" Dearka winked at Yzak and run off.

"Damn that Dearka" – Yzak sat down thinking about her Shiho. Her beautiful brown haired girl, the one he fell for and the only one that can make a stop.

"I think I'm going on walking "Yzak said to himself as he grabbed his wallet to leave a ten dollar bill on the table. He walked away from the café and walked to the mall.

In the mall-

Yzak was walking around the mall; he was looking for a good gift for his fiancée. He walked to the first store, "Gundam Souvenirs"

"Hey… is that… Yzak?" – A green haired guy spoke from the counter.

"Hey Nicol! How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you, what about you?"

"Fine. Just looking for a gift for my fiancée."

"you mean Shiho?"

"Yeah, the same one"

"Well, I don't know, what do you want to buy her?"

"That's exactly what I don't know…"

"Well, why don't you try the Girl's Secrets?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S A WOMAN SHOP!"

"So? You want to buy her a very nice gift?"

"Fine, I will go, See ya Nicol!"

"bye! See you soon"

Yzak waved good-bye to his old friend Nicol and walked to Girl's Secrets. He knew that if he enters there, he will be dead.

"geez… this will hurt my pride… is that what men do for their girlfriends?" Yzak asked himself in unison and stepped like a turtle into the store. As he enter the store, someone inside screamed his name.

"OH WELL IF ISN'T THAT YZAK JOULES!"- The lady said.

"Here I go…" – Yzak thought. "Hey Cagalli!"

"Hey Yzak! I didn't know you would want to enter this shop! You really are going versus your pride huh?"

"Shut up, I just wanted to buy a gift"

"A gift for…?"

"For Shiho, you big egg headed." – Yzak teased.

"Big egg headed my ass anyways, this a underwear shop."

Yzak looked around, he was in the "underwear" shop that Nicol offered him to go, and he was really hurting his pride.

"…"

"I don't think you can find anything here for Shiho, you know… Anyways, glad to know you have fallen no more ugly Yzak Joules" Cagalli teased.

"I can't believe I fell for it! Cagalli! If you tell anybody about this…"

Cagalli laughed. "Just run now and don't come back. I won't tell anything, but believe me, do something bad, I'm going to tell everybody about this. "

"Deal" Yzak ran away from the shop. Great he had a friend in that shop except for an enemy, otherwise he would be SCREWED

"I don't know what to buy her; I think… this will be a long day"

Yzak walked to another store.

The day has passed, dear Yzak has been wondering all day to the mall to find a gift for her fiancée and indeed, he found "something". In other hand, Shiho was preparing everything for her boyfriend to appear.

"What the hell do I wear?" Shiho asked herself. She walked into her room and went to see what she had left in her closet.

9:00 PM Shiho's house.

Yzak was in her doorway, he didn't want to think what wil happen next. Didn't know what to do. He had difficulty pressing the door ring. After having a battle with himself, he pressed it.

"Coming!" - The voice said.

Shiho walked into the door, waiting to see her boyfriend. She finally decided to open the door.

"Hey" – Shiho blushed.

"Shiho I…." – Yzak's jaw dropped. He had never seen Shiho in…. A MINI SKIRT!

"**_MINI SKIRT/ MINI SKIRT/ MINI SKIRT……………." _**Yzak thought.

"What do you think?" – Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"You look…." Yzak was now drooling and started his examination to Shiho from TOP TO BOTTOM… "Very pretty!"

"That's it?" – Shiho glared. "Anyways, come in"

Yzak entered Shiho's house. It was pretty neat from the last time he went. He was blushing; he had never in his life saw Shiho worn a mini skirt. Shiho walked to the dinner table, Yzak just stared.

"_She looks GORGEOUS……. Those legs….. gaw… I'm going to die alive_" Yzak thought.

"Stop staring at me, you make me blush" – Shiho said.

"Sorry…" – Yzak walked closer to Shiho. "you look gorgeous today" he said as he move closer.

"Thanks" Shiho just blushed.

"So what are we doing today?" Yzak smirked as he hugged her from behind.

"What do you want to do?" – She smiled.

"You tell me" he grinned as he started to touch her hair and smell it.

"What do you think if we skip dinner and go to my room?" Shiho turned around to watch Yzak at his eyes, those beautiful eyes that hypnotized her.

"Are you sure?" Yzak grinned.

"Pretty sure" – she winked as she ran upstairs to her room. "Catch me if you can! I've got a big surprise!"

"This girl, she is getting into my senses. " Yzak thought as he walked up to her room.

Yzak walked upstairs to her room. He entered the room as he saw Shiho sitting on her sofa. He just sat beside her.

"Yzak… can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Yzak was closer to Shiho now, holding her hand.

"Have you ever have sex?" Shiho blushed, as she asked the question.

"what's the point of that question?" he asked.

"well… I just wanted to give you my first time to the person I love in this anniversary. So…"

"Well…" he said. " to tell you the truth, i…." Yzak was afraid to tell the truth… he…

"I have never had it" he said, ashamed.

"Oh… too bad, I thought you were" – Shiho teased.

"OH really? I thought YOU were!"

"OH come on, you knew it all along!"

"How come?"

"Oh because, you seem so confident and Dearka told me…"

"Screw up with Dearka, this is within YOU and ME…" Yzak placed his lips on Shiho and she simply, follow his steps.

"You know Yzak… I suck at finding gifts for you"

"You think I don't? I even went to Girl's Store!"

"Oh REALLY? OH MY GOD! You are screwed!" – Shiho just laughed. "So… what did you get me… for a gift?"

"Want to know?" Yzak grabbed a small box , opened it and got a ring out, a wonderful ring out of the box. He put it in Shiho's hand. "Happy now?" Yzak smiled.

"So much happy" she smiled.

"So… what are you giving me?" Yzak grinned.

"Something I believe… you really suck at doing.." shiho teased.

"really? Try me!"

Both started kissing and shared the fruit of their love.

**The End**

I know I suck at this but, bare with me XD hope you like it!

Read and Review please!


End file.
